The present invention relates to the field of integrated circuit manufacture; more specifically, it relates to an apparatus and a method for manufacture and repair of microelectronic circuits.
Modern integrated circuits utilize microscopic wiring to interconnect semiconductor devices such as transistors into circuits. Often defects in the wires occur that render the integrated circuit non-functional or unreliable. Additionally, it is very expensive to customize integrated circuits because of the cost of masks. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.